


Tills döden skiljer oss åt [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Loss, M/M, Noncanonical Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Relationship, Tragedy, no text
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: Han hade väl alltid sagt att ett förhållande med en annan odödlig var en för stor förpliktelse.Translated on the fly from my own story. No text of the translation exists.
Relationships: Duncan MacLeod/Methos (Highlander)
Kudos: 1
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	Tills döden skiljer oss åt [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Till Death Do Us Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105989) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



## Download and Streaming

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/tills%20d%c3%b6den%20skiljer%20oss%20%c3%a5t.mp3)  
  
|  | 3:08  
  
| 1.73MB


End file.
